Satoshi vi Britannia: The New Prince
by orangetail
Summary: What If Lelouch and Shirley didn't die? What If they became King and Queen of Britannia and had a son? What if that son was forced to grow up in a different time in a different Realm? This child grew up knowing nothing about his real place, until one day.
1. Chapter 1

My very first Fic! The only Japanese name used is Ash's. All others are english. Heh, I came up with this while watching Lulu dance to Seikan Hikou... Sorry if I screwed anything up, I couldn't watch many of the middle episodes. Just the first few and last...30? 40?

Summary: What If Lelouch and Shirley didn't die? What If they became King and Queen of Britannia and had a son? What if that son was forced to grow up in a different time in a different Realm? This child grew up knowing nothing about his true place, and develping a dream to be the very best Pokemon master there ever was! And if he does discover his true place?

* * *

The air was filled with the sounds of bombs exploding, bloody cries, and the stench of death. Lelouch Vi Britannia tried his best to pilot his Knightmare through all of the smoke and gun fire.

He stopped near an orange haired woman carrying a small, dark haired baby. "Shirley!" He yelled to the woman, fear and anger in his voice "Take Satoshi and tell C.C to take him somewhere safe!" Shirley nodded in response and ran into the giant palace.

Satoshi Vi Britannia: 10th prince to the Holy Britannia Empire. And son of Lelouch and Shirley Vi Britannia. Though Shirley, his mother, has long, beautiful orange hair, Satoshi inherited his fathers' dark black hair. He was a sweet child, though he couldn't have been born at a worse time. There was a war going on between Britannia and the E.U, the dispute between Britannia and Japan having ended long ago.

Shirley ascended the stairway, searching desperately for C.C. She finally spotted her resting in one of the many rooms.

"C.C!" Shirley called out, terror in her voice. The green haired woman looked up from the bed. "Lelouch wants you to take Satoshi! Somewhere safe, though he didn't specify!" she finished. C.C could see the fear in her eyes. She got up and walked to Shirley "Unspecified…Okay then. I'll take him." She said, somewhat emotionless.

"Thank you C.C…" Shirley said, sorrow replacing the fear. She placed the young prince in arms.

"Do you know where you would end up?" She asked.

"No, not even I know at this time." C.C answered.

Shirley sighed. "Alright then…" She said to C.C.

"Goodbye, my beautiful young prince…I love you…" She whispered, placing her warm hand on the baby's head, and gently kissing his forehead.

The child turned in his sleep, and C.C began to go up another set of stairs and into a room where Knightmares were repaired and stored.

She elegantly leaped into her Nightmare, Satoshi still in her arms. She set the young prince in the seat next to her and started up the robot-like weapon, but instead of it blasting through the ceiling or shooting out of the door, it seemed to disappear into thin air.

Years seem to pass in front of eyes, but immediately, she knew where they were headed.

After a while, the area began to materialize, and trees began to take form. Once the area was fully developed, she checked the calendar.

"1996…I knew it." She said.

She drove the Nightmare near the end of the forest, shut it off, picked up the baby carefully, and leaped out. She silently stepped out from the cover of trees and into a small town.

She read the sign "Pallet…good." She said simply.

She spotted a brown haired young lady tending her garden.

C.C walked up to her "Delia." She said, still somewhat emotionless.

Delia jumped to her feet in surprise and spun around quickly. "Oh! C.C, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Delia exclaimed happily.

"Delia, there is a war going on in my dimension." C.C responded.

"Again?!" Delia asked in surprise.

"Yes, but this time Europe is trying to gain Britannia." C.C informed.

"What happened to the young king with that power?" Delia asked worriedly.

"He is trying his best in the war; though I'm not sure how long he will last. But I'm sure he will pull through." C.C answered.

Satoshi began to stir in his sleep, which caused both women to look. "Who is this?" Delia asked.

"This is Satoshi… The prince." C.C answered, keeping the emotionless tone.

Delia gasped "The prince?"

"Yes. Lelouch asked me to bring him somewhere where he would be safe. So would you like to look over him until the war ends?" C.C asked.

"Oh, I would love to!" Delia answered exuberantly. She gently took the child from arms "Hi, little guy! Aren't you a cute little one!" Delia said, playing with Satoshi. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Satoshi Vi Britannia, though you could call him by your current last name." C.C answered. "Alright then…I'll use my last name. Vi Britannia sounds so outlandish here in Kanto." Delia said.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Delia. I need to go now. Please take good care of him." C.C reminded.

"I assure you he will be very well taken care of." Delia called to C.C as she disappeared into the forest, not to be seen again in this realm for another near 14 years.

* * *

Any good? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! And thanks to my only reveiwer for saying i should continue!

i forgot the disclaimer last time: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR CODE GEASS! they belong to their respective owners!

* * *

~14 years later to present Sinnoh~

"That was a great battle yesterday Satoshi!" A young girl exclaimed.

"Thanks Dawn! It was really exiting! I think I'm ready for more trainin' already!" Satoshi exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Calm down, Satoshi. Maybe you should let your Pokemon rest for today." A taller, darker young man pointed out.

"Pika chu…" Satoshi's Pikachu agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, mocking disappointment.

The group walked along the dirt trail for a short while, discussing the days plan. The sun was high in sky by now, and Dawn spotted a nice place to stop for a break.

Brock told Satoshi to go to near by lake to collect water, but just as he was about to leave, they heard the rumbling of an engine.

"What is that?" Dawn asked, as the rumbling got louder and closer.

Then, just over a hill, came the figure of a Knightmare, though the kids had no idea what the robot was.

"Oh don't tell me!" Dawn whined, suspecting the Knightmare was another one of Team Rockets mechas.

Satoshi's Pikachu got into attack position just as the robot stopped in front of the group. Satoshi got ready to order his Pikachu to attack, but to the groups' surprise, a green haired woman dressed in white popped out, followed by an orange haired woman, and a dark haired, violet eyed man.

"Who are you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you don't look like Team Rocket!" Satoshi pointed out.

Then the orange haired woman spoke "Oh Satoshi, you've grown so much!" it seemed like she just ignored him completely.

"What?! H-how do you know me?!" came Satoshi's shaky response.

"Satoshi, I'm your mother." She said, still smiling.

"Yes, and I am your father." The man said.

"No your not!" Satoshi growled angrily "My mom lives in Pallet Town, Kanto, and looks nothing like you." He said to the orange haired woman "and my father left when I was young." He said to the purple eyed man.

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu stood in the background, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's true." Said the green haired woman. "You are the son of the king and queen of Britannia." She said.

"What?!" the group of kids shouted in unison.

"If you do not believe us, then we should speak to your so called mother." The green haired woman said.

"Fine then, we'll see…" Satoshi said.

Then the purple eyed man spoke into a communicator "Suzaku, please come with the other Knightmare."

"You got it, Lelouch." Came a staticy voice.

Moments later, a similar Knightmare appeared, and out came a brown haired man with olive green eyes.

He looked at the group of kids "Hey, the little guys grown up, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't believe us." The man they now assumed was Lelouch said.

"Hey, have you kids ever been in a Knightmare before?" Suzaku asked, with a smile on his face.

The kids, still in utter shock shook their heads.

"Then get in!" He hopped out and helped them in one by one, giving strange looks to the Pikachu and Piplup.

"Where to, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Pallet Town, Kanto." Lelouch answered.

They started up the Knightmares and sped through the forests, and even over the oceans. They looked out of the windows, watching the world speed by.

"So, what are those things?" Suzaku asked, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Satoshi asked. "Those animal like things sitting on your laps." He said.

"They're Pokemon." Dawn said. "This is my Piplup, it's a water type." She finished.

"And this is my Pikachu, he's an electric type." Satoshi added.

Suzaku nodded, still not really understanding, having never been in this realm before. He sat for a moment, desperately trying to find a subject to switch to.

"You know, you really are the prince of Britannia…" he pointed out in a tone like he meant to bring it up.

"Satoshi?! A prince?! I don't believe that at all!" Dawn laughed out.

"He is, though. I was there when he was born, and I helped his mother and father during the few months he was in our realm." Suzaku explained.

"Then why did my so called mother and father leave me here?" Satoshi questioned, anger beginning to flare into his voice.

"Because they wanted to protect you. You see, there was war going on between the EU and Britannia, and the EU wanted the young prince in order to gain control over Britannia. The war ended a short time ago, and the city is still being renovated." Suzaku explained.

Satoshi sat in silence for a while, debating whether the man was correct or not. "I won't believe it 'till I hear it from my mom." Satoshi said almost inaudibly.

"It all does sound pretty farfetched." Brock spoke up after a long period of silence. They looked at him like they had completely forgotten he was there. "Even though time travel and dimensional travel both are possible, I highly doubt that type of travel is possible…"

"Just because you haven't seen or heard of it before doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Anyway, there are a lot of things you need to see to believe." Suzaku explained.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"I'll let your father explain." He smirked, leaving the teens in the back confused.

"Ah, I guess we're here." Suzaku said aloud as the Knightmare in front of him stopped.

The three came out, and the four humans and two Pokemon followed.

"So, this is the kids' foster home?" Suzaku asked, hands in his pockets.

"Do _not _refer to my son as 'the kid'!" Shirley snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Suzaku retreated.

C.C, who was ignoring them, went up the door and knocked. To her surprise, a Pokemon answered.

"Mime Mime Mime!" It greeted.

Satoshi, who was also ignoring the argument, approached

"Mime mime?!" It asked in surprise, seeing the boy.

"Hey, Mimey, is mom here?" he asked it.

It shook its head. "Mime mime mime." It explained, then motioned for the people to come in.

Suzaku looked questioningly at the Pokemon who began sweeping the porch.

Time passed slowly to the group in the house.

They were very bored, except for the few boys who were preoccupied with a video game.

"I'm back, Mimey!" They heard a woman call. She opened the door to see the people in her living room

"Oh, what's going on here?" She asked. When she saw C.C, and Lelouch, she knew immediately what was coming.

"Mom!" Satoshi spoke up "These people are claiming to be my parents," he said, motioning at Shirley and Lelouch.

"…That's because…they are…" Delia said, caringly, earning a not-so-surprised gasp from Brock, Dawn and Pikachu.

Satoshi just stood there in shock. "And because they're here, it's probably because it's safe for you to go back…" She continued, more to Shirley and Lelouch.

Lelouch stood up "You may say goodbye to whomever you wish. When you are finished, change into this," he gave Satoshi a uniform "and we'll leave." He finished.

Satoshi, still in shock, nodded and gave his goodbyes to Brock and Dawn.

"What about Pikachu?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"Can't I bring him with me?" He asked.

Pikachu leaped onto his masters' shoulder and looked at the people with sad eyes.

"Of course." Shirley answered before Lelouch could "But you must keep him hidden from the rest of the world." She finished.

"Pika Chu!" the Pikachu cried happily. Satoshi then left the Pokemon in the room and went into the bathroom to change.

He came out a few moments later in a standard blue male Ashford Academy uniform with gold designs.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Delia exclaimed. Satoshi sweat dropped

"Uh… thanks…" He said, unsure of what to call her now.

"Good, now let's go." Lelouch said.

Pikachu leaped onto Satoshi shoulder. Shirley and Lelouch walked out of the door with Satoshi right behind.

He took one last look at his former mother, and friends, who he assumed he would never see again.

Once Satoshi was following his newly discovered parents into their Knightmare, he heard someone call to him. "What's going on here?" came the voice of the professors grandson.

* * *

Oohh, a cliffy!

continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! It's finally up! It's been, what, months? Anyway, If you don't hate me now, enjoy, and reveiw what you think, pwease?

It is very short, I know, but it's to just get me into things. This may seem Palletshippy (ha! I remember what its called!), I may aim that way now, even though i vaugely remember Pokeshipping...

Disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon or Code Geass.

* * *

Satoshi looked back. Gary gave a curious look to the group. "Another friend of yours?" Shirley asked. Satoshi nodded. "Sort of…" he said, almost grudgingly, though his voice was light. He found it sort of funny that Gary showed up just as he was about to leave.

"Hey, I think I asked a question." Gary yelled a little annoyed that he was being ignored, though his voice was light, too. Satoshi climbed back down "I'll be right back." He said to his new family as they entered the Knightmares. "What do you want, Gary?" Satoshi asked.

"What do you mean by that? I come here to pay your mom a visit, and I see you here. All I want to know is what's going on…And why you're in that outfit." Gary smart mouthed. "Oh…" Satoshi said stupidly. "Well, uh…It's a little hard to explain…"

C.C seemed to come out of no where "We are taking Satoshi with us." She said simply. "Why?" Gary asked. "It's safe for him to come back home. That is why." She said. Gary looked at her suspiciously "He is home…" he said slowly.

Realization suddenly came over him. "Ha! I always figured you weren't from around here! I mean, you look nothing like your mom!" Gary somewhat joked, seemingly trying to make the situation lighter. Trying and failing. C.C placed her hand on Satoshi's back, leading him to the Knightmare "Come now, it's time to leave."

Gary was hurt to have to see his old friend have to leave so abruptly. Of course, he wouldn't show it. Ever. He put on his best fake smirk and spoke "Have fun wherever it is you're going." He had turned around mid sentence and was walking away. Satoshi now looked a bit upset that Gary seemed to not care that he was leaving, probably for good.

He climbed into the large knightmare Lelouch and Shirley were in. he took the open seat next to Shirley, and Pikachu leapt from her lap onto Satoshi's. He petted the Pokémon, a sad expression on his face.

Shirley looked at him and placed her arm lightly around his shoulders. "What's the matter?" she asked. Satoshi sighed "It's just…What if I'm not missed? It seems like everyone's glad I'm leaving…" There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes now.

"Pika…" Pikachu tried to comfort his master. Shirley pulled Satoshi close, not wanting to see her son upset "Don't worry; they miss you very much already. And I promise, I'll make it so you can visit them again someday."

This brightened Satoshi's mood considerably "Really? I'll get to come back?" he questioned hopefully. Shirley smiled, happy that she had successfully cheered him, and she nodded "I'll make sure of it!" she promised.

The knightmare was started, and they began their trip to Britannia.

* * *

what do you think?


End file.
